


Boy Meets Skirt

by a_reeally_cool_horse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reeally_cool_horse/pseuds/a_reeally_cool_horse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a skirt ffor shcool</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was angry. Really angry. He was starting 11th grade this year and his parents had made a decision that will “benefit their children” to send Dean and his brother to Kansas Baptist School.  
Kansas Baptist School. What the hell.  
“It won’t be that bad,” Mary, Dean’s mother, said in attempt to persuade her son.  
“And even if it is,” his dad, John, interrupted, “you can just deal with it.”  
That whole night Dean dreaded starting school the day after next. But, his younger brother, Sam, had researched anything and everything about the new school and was really excited that they were attending it.  
“Dude! This school is so big! And look at how many classes they offer! They’re rated like the second best high school in all of Kansas! It’s going to be so much fun!” Dean tuned out his brother, who didn’t sound like he was going to finish anytime soon with his rambling.  
This prep town-central of a school even had a uniform. This year was going to suck ass.


	2. Chapter 2

About noon the following day, Dean heard chattering coming from the downstairs. The smell of lunch wafted to his room. He bounded down the steps to see his family collected in the kitchen with a couple of cardboard boxes in between them.  
Sam jumped up and grabbed his brother’s arm when Dean reached the bottom of the steps, “Dean, look! Our uniforms came in. That box is yours,” Sam pointed to the unopened container with a paper taped on top.  
Dean grabbed a plate of food, his box of clothes, and shuffled back into his bedroom to open the box. When he got there he set his plate down on the bedside table and the box on the bed so he could see what it was. On top his name was printed in huge lettering along with his locker number and schedule. Ripping the paper off, he put it in his backpack.  
Dean started to take the tape of. When he opened it, he saw long-sleeved button down shirts with a KB over the left breast on all of them. Underneath was navy blue fabric.  
He pulled out the five shirts and placed them beside the box. Dean reached in to pull out the bottoms too. They were soft and silky in his hand. To take a better look at the stupid pants Dean, opens up the one on the top of the pile.  
They weren’t pants.  
That fucking school sent him pleated knee-length skirts. Fuck.  
Soft feet were walking up the steps, “Dean,” his mom called out, “do you like the uniform.”  
Dean slid the clothing across the bed and onto the floor on the other side.  
“Dean?” Mary knocked and walked into the room, “Do you like it?”  
“Uh-uhm yeah,” He smiled in a cheeky way, “definitely excited for the school year... Thanks mom.”  
Mary gave a nod and shut the door again, making her way back downstairs. In relief Dean goes across the bed to pick up the clothes.  
Does he just complain to the school about this mix up? Or does he wear the skirts? He has always likes “girl” clothes… but his parents cannot find out about this.  
Maybe this year won’t be too bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, bright and early, Dean was woken up by yelling and banging on his door.  
“Dean, dude, wake up! We’re gonna be late! It’s the first day of school, come on,” Sam opened the door and walked in, “Dean!”  
Dean lifted his head up and looked from under the covers, “Okay, okay I’ll be ready in a second.”  
Sam nodded and leaves the room, while Dean pulled himself out of bed. He pulled on a pair of jeans that were rumpled on the floor and changed his white t-shirt to the button down school shirt. Dean took a skirt and pair of knee high white socks, which were also in the box, from underneath his bed and shoved it into the bottom of his backpack.  
He went to the bathroom and checked his reflection. Dean’s hair was in disarray but because he only had a couple minutes he quickly brushed his teeth and ran down the steps.  
“Dean!” his mom fussed while he turned to look at her, “Where are your pants?”  
Dean smiled nervously, “I’m running late, mom! They’re in my backpack, I’ll change in the car,” he stepped toward her and kissed her check, “I gotta take Sammy to his school too. Love ya.”  
“I love you too, Dean. Have a good first day.”  
“Bye dad,” Dean called out over his shoulder while putting on his nicer shoes to John, who sat at the table with his coffee and newspaper.  
John took a slow sip from his cup, “Goodbye, Dean.”  
Sam was outside motioning for Dean through the screen door to hurry up. Dean took a pancake from the pile on the counter and his keys next to the door. He heads out with his backpack on one shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had already dropped Sam off at the lower grade wing and was waiting in the parking lot of his new school. Everyone was waiting outside, he assumed, for the bell to ring and start class. Hands were gripping the steering wheel really tightly, his veins bulging slightly. He sighed and shook his head. Might as well look over his schedule one more time and make sure he knows what he’s doing.  
He reached into his bag and leaned on the wheel to look over the sheet. His locker was number 221 and his first class was Bible Study. Ew.  
Done with the stupid school already, Dean tucked the schedule back into its folder and pulled out the one thing that would make this year worth it. The skirt felt softer every time he touched, and the more he touched it, the more Dean longed to wear it.  
Without any more hesitation he practically ripped off his shoes, socks, and pants. Dean, with the little room he had in the car, slipped into the lax fabric and hoisted it up his legs. This felt right. The skirt gripped him snuggly around the waist and fell smoothly a couple of inches below mid-thigh. Dean liked it. A lot.  
Next, he threw his old socks into his backpack and put on the uniform socks, which stopped at his knees. He put back on his shoes and tucked his shirt into the skirt like all the other girls in the lot were doing. Dean enjoyed the way his legs were open and loved the fact he was wearing something so delicate around body.  
The first bell struck loud and all the teens jumped from what they were doing and headed to the building. The noise pushed Dean out of his savoring of his skirt. This item is officially his now. It was not just the skirt anymore. It’s Dean’s skirt.  
He clicked the car door and swung it open after a slow breath in and out. All he had to do was make it to room 28A without drawing too much attention to him. That shouldn’t be too difficult.  
Dean made it across the yard without a passing glance from any of the other students. He kept his head down and eyes locked to the ground. His hands were practically glued to the straps of his backpack.  
Then he ran into something sturdy and tough. This thing also happened to not be a thing at all and was actually another student. Dean had also fallen ass-down into the grass three feet away from the steps to the school.  
He kept his eyes down and rose one hand to cover the bottom of his head and top of his face, stuttering he tried to apologize, “L-look man, I’m- uh- r-really sor-”  
“It’s okay,” a low raking voice, which probably belongs to the guy that Dean ran into, interrupted, “let me help you up.”  
Dean peered through his fingers at the outstretched hand. It looked thick and strong and seemed fitting to what he felt he had run into. He dropped his gaze to the ground and reached up with both hands to latch onto the offered one.  
Just as was expected, the person’s hand felt quite muscular and had no problem hoisting Dean from the ground.  
“Uhm- uh thanks. For, ya know, givin’ me a hand. Uh literally,” Dean patted of the back of his skirt to brush of any dirt from the ground. Also to feel the softness he adores under his palm.  
A chuckle resonated from the deep voice again. This time Dean fidgeted under the sound. This voice made him feel nice. Like his skirt. It caressed him as the person spoke, “What’s your name, handsome? Nice skirt you got there.”  
Dean’s heart stopped beating. For one second, for two. He can’t keep talking to this student. He had to leave, but feeling rooted to this spot and somewhat compelled, he answered.  
“It’s- uh, It’s Dean,” he felt more weighted to where he stood every growing second.  
Another goddamn chuckle, “Well, Dean. Are you going to let me see that face of yours before the second bell rings?”  
And like everything else this stranger had demanded, Dean complied. He lifted his gaze up from the grass. His eyes saw polished black shoes and followed up the straight ironed navy pants and a white button down shirt with the KB emblem on it like every student had on. The body was broadly built and toned, which was obvious even through the clothes, but not excessively bulky. This boy had a brown trench coat hanging in the hand he hadn’t used to help Dean.  
Once the inspection got to the student


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the last chapter ending mid sentence idk how to fix it

’s face, Dean had felt light headed. He has no idea why this boy was calling him handsome when the kid was stunning. He had dazzling blue eyes with a slight smile that curled on just one side of his lip and hair blacker than the dark side of the moon. His face was angled perfectly with faint stubble on the lower half of his face.  
“Yeah, so. What’s um your name…?” Dean trailed off mentally stabbing his brains out for sounding like such a dork.  
Those intense eyes gazed into his soul, “Castiel, but people have given me some crazy nicknames. Are you new here? We haven’t had new students that I know of join since like the third grade. What’s your first class? We’ve got about a minute before second bell and I can take you there.”  
Castiel. Dean liked the way it sounded. It was a beautiful name fit for a beautiful person.  
“I have bible study or something, but look, don’t- uh put yourself out of the way. I think I can handle this,” Which was not true. Dean could not handle this. Not when he’s been star struck that fast.  
“Great that’s my first period too!”


	6. Chapter 6

Jesus fuck. How was Dean going to get himself out of this one?  
“Dean, the classroom is right here,” Castiel pointed to the room that’s one down to the right of where they were standing, “Mr. Balthazar teaches the class, he’s narcissistic but really cool.”  
Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and yanked him forward into the classroom. The touch alighted a burning feeling in his stomach. A soft pink pinched Dean’s cheeks and nose.  
The room had about twenty desks and only about half of them were filled. In the chairs, students sat with bored expressions, some aimlessly looking around the room, light chattering came from others.  
Another tug from Castiel jolted Dean to some empty desks on the opposite side of the class. Cas sat down first and behind him, Dean unceremoniously dropped into the chair. A blush still adorned his face, bright and red and definitely noticeable.  
The boy in front of him turned around and spoke in a hushed tone, “Mr. Balthazar is usually a few minutes late so we can talk until he comes.”  
“Alright,” Dean nodded at Castiel, “who are those people?” he glanced around at the other students.  
“Oh! Well there’s Pam, Anna, Vic,” snickering, “Kevin, Jo, and Benny just to name a few.”  
“And what about those guys?”  
The edge of Cas’s lips dipped, “You don’t want to mess with them. That’s Meg, Luke, Chris, and Lilith. They’re all grade-A assbutts.”


End file.
